Warmest Winters
by DracoMalfoylover2596
Summary: Ellie, a young girl from Australia moves to England and Hogwarts. She is shy but will a certain Slytherin Prince help her break out of her shell and become who she really wants to be?
1. New life

**Disclaimer - i don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, though I wish I did. Ellie and her mother are my characters, blah blah blah. Please review as that will help be write new chapter and keep me motivated.**

It was Ellie's first day at Hogwarts and she didn't want to be late. She had gone to bed and had an early night so that she would be fresh for the morning, something she never did. She got out of bed, showered and went down for breakfast. Her mother was in the kitchen spreading jam on some toast.

"Morning darling, did you sleep well?" Ellie's mother said setting the toast down in front of her. Ellie dug into the food without replying, something her mother was used to, indicating she was in a good mood.

"Okay, the train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp, so I'll get you there at 10:30. That should be enough time for you to get a good compartment. I can't believe it, my little girl going to Hogwarts. I'm so proud!" She came over and started kissing her daughter. Ellie did the typical teenage thing and shrugged her off.

"Mum, I'm almost 15; I think I can handle getting on a train, even if it is to go to a boarding school for nine months of the year. Anyway; I'll write to you." Ellie assured her mother. She finished her toast and walked back up to her bedroom to get dressed. She chose to dress for comfort. She picked her grey skinny-jeans, a white blouse with light purple sweater and sneakers. She was still getting used to the colder English weather instead of her usual burnt Australian landscape. After putting her hair up in a simple pony-tail and applying her favourite cherry gloss she was pretty much good to go. Ellie looked at herself in the mirror. She was a fairly pretty girl with wavy brown hair going a couple of inches below her shoulders and a side-fringe that was often left covering one eye (something her mother was constantly nagging her about). She had average sized pale blue eyes which her friends said were like staring into rock pools. In short she was your average teenage girl, someone who you could easily take no notice of until she wanted to be seen. This was just the way Ellie liked it.

She didn't know exactly what she should expect from her new school. Ellie just hoped she would be able to make some friends and do well at her classes and just generally fit in. As she walked down the hall her blue and white trunk was waiting for her along with her Masked Owl, Felix, and her green satchel. She picked up her bag and slung it over one shoulder, flicking her hair back in the process. Her mother watched her doing this and laughed quietly to herself.

"What?" Ellie asked confused.

"Those boys at Hogwarts had better watch out." Her mother said simply. Ellie blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Mum! We haven't even left yet and you think someone is going to hook up with me as soon as I get there?" Ellie thought she knew her mother better than this.

"Of course not young lady! But if you do make sure he is cute. And special. And loving and kind and possibly rich and..." Her mother kept going on and on but Ellie had zoned out. She was thinking of how she was leaving her old life behind and starting again; new country, new school, new friends, new life. She straightened her satchel, grabbed hold of her trunk and pushed the front door open and walked into her new life.

* * *


	2. iPods and Trains

**For disclaimer see previous chapter, blah blah blah.**

Ellie looked at her watch. It was exactly 10:30 as she looked out the window of her mother's car at Kings Cross Station. Ellie sighed; there really was no turning back now. As her mother parked the car Ellie scrolled through the songs on her iPod and finally settled on _Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché_ by Escape the Fate. As the music washed over her she stepped out of the car, got her trunk out of the boot and tried to calm her owl. Felix had never been good in cars.

"Good we have plenty of time." Her mother said as they walked into the station. Ellie fished around in her satchel until she found her ticket on the Hogwarts Express.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to find platform 9 ¾?" Ellie asked her mother as they neared platforms 9 and 10.

"Well well, someone new are we?" Ellie turned at the sound of the voice and saw who it belonged to. It was a boy about her age with platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He was dressed in an all black suit and had another man, presumably his father, standing behind him.

"Why don't you watch and see how it's done?" The boy said. With this he walked straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. _Ha, have fun breaking your nose snob._ Ellie thought before the boy disappeared into the wall. Ellie's mouth hung open at the sight. She quickly righted herself and looked to her mother for guidance. Her mother nodded to her and without another thought Ellie pushed her trolley through the wall and into the other side.

Once Ellie was on the other side she was amazed at the sight that was the Hogwarts Express. She quickly cleared her head and pushed her trolley to one of the open doors of the train. Once she had gotten her luggage off she parked her trunk in one side and set off to find a compartment. After a few minutes of searching she found an empty one and sat down in it. As she was listening to her iPod she didn't notice when the compartment door opened and someone stepped in.

"What are you doing Mudblood?" Ellie immediately recognised the voice. It was the same one that mocked her for being new and not knowing how to get onto the platform. Ellie opened her eyes and saw the bleach blonde hair of the person whom she was already beginning to despise.

"Watch who are start calling Mudblood kid, do some research." Ellie retorted. She was a pureblood but didn't flaunt it like this kid obviously did. Some kids back at her old school had made fun of her best friend because she was muggle-born. Ellie had hesitated to stand up to them but decided to start this school with new courage. "I happen to be pureblood but don't really care unlike you obviously do."

"Of course I care! Who would want to be a filthy Mudblood with muggles for parents?!" The boy almost exploded like this was the most stupid thing to say in the world. Ellie smiled, she enjoyed seeing bullies riled up. She skipped the next song and closed her eyes listening to the music. The boy sat there for a few seconds before waving a hand in front of her face. Ellie felt rather than saw his hand and opened her eyes.

"What do you want then? Come on out with it." Ellie didn't have time to waste on people who thought they were better than everyone else, even though the train ride was several hours long. The boy looked at her intently, as if deciding _very_ carefully on what he was going to say.

"Draco Malfoy." He finally drawled. Ellie looked confused.

"Draco what? What on earth is that?" Ellie asked a bit annoyed.

"Draco Malfoy as in _I_ am Draco Malfoy." He looked at her pointedly as if that should mean something.

"Oh, Draco is your _name_! Right, sorry. Ellie, Ellie Mills." Ellie said a bit flustered that she had just met someone with a name like _Draco_.

"Well Ellie Mills, what house are you in?" He asked this as though it was the most important question in the world. Like Ellie life hung on what she answered.

"Don't know, haven't been put into one yet. You?"

"Slytherin. Best house. Might like to see you in there. By the way where are you from? Haven't come across your accent before." He seemed quite pompous when he said Slytherin but Ellie decided to let it go, after all she didn't need an enemy from the first day.

"My mother and I just moved here from Australia. She got a job in the Ministry of Magic. Tell me, is it true that _Harry Potter_ goes here?" She said his name with awe, like he had defeated the most evil person when he was a baby, which he actually did. Draco stiffened when she said his name and gave her a cold glare.

"Yes it's true that _Scarface_ goes here, pathetic really. Anyway, if you're the kind of person that is impressed by _him_ then I don't think I want anything to do with you." Saying this he stood up to leave. Ellie was surprised by this and found herself not wanting him to go.

"Well I only asked because my mum keeps talking about him. _You'll be going to school with the boy who lived. Make sure you become friends with him sweetie, make sure you become friends with _everybody_ so that you feel loved and welcome." _Ellie pulled a face at her impression of her mother and surprisingly Draco laughed. His features softened with this outburst of happiness, even if it was only for a second. He sat back down.

"You know what? I think we'll get along just fine." He said standing up again. Just before he opened the door he turned to her. "My compartments just along here to the left, if you need to talk to some people about how pathetic Harry Potter is." Saying this he left her compartment and wondered off to the left, leaving Ellie thinking about what had just happened. She had just met someone who obviously hated, or at least thought of as a rival, Harry Potter. Ellie didn't know whether this was good or bad.

* * *


	3. Which house?

**Hi!!! Thanks to people who ahve already reviewed! It really keeps me going. Hope you like this chap. Will write more around homework etc. K, bye.**

As Ellie stepped out of her compartment when the train stopped she could help but check on the little room Draco left for. When she got there she found that they had already left and felt sad. He was the only person she new at this new school and she had lost him. As she trudged down the corridor and out of the train doors onto the platform she was still thinking of him and didn't even notice when someone bumped into her.

"Uff, sorry didn't see you there." Ellie looked up and saw a boy with flaming red hair and freckles standing in front of her. She pushed her fringe behind one ear and looked down at her feet.

"S'okay." Was all she said. She was a very shy person normally, especially with people she didn't know. _Funny how I wasn't shy with Draco._ She shook her head to clear all thoughts of the blonde boy. She looked up at the one who had knocked into her but he was already gone. _Great, start of school and I'm invisible_. She re-shouldered her bag and joined the throng of students walking towards the castle.

As they entered the huge doors Ellie looked up and her jaw hung open. The castle looked huge from the outside but this seemed impossible. Ellie had lost her place in the mass of people with her sudden stop and struggled to work her way back to the other fifth years. As they stopped at two huge doors the teacher leading the group turned to face them.

"Ellie Mills please?" The teacher asked. Ellie slowly raised her hand.

"When the other students go through could you please stay behind? We will come and get you for your sorting." With this she turned back to the doors which opened without another word and walked through. Ellie tried to push to the sides so that she wouldn't get crushed by the masses and had to apologise to numerous people on the way. She was almost to the side when she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair go through the door.

Ellie peeped around the door and saw everyone seated. She looked around the room trying to find the blonde hair again but stopped when she saw the flaming red hair of the person who knocked her down on the platform. He was sitting with a girl with large bushy brown hair and a boy with raven hair and circular glasses. _Oh...my...god! That's Harry Potter!_ Ellie then remembered Draco opinion on the boy and decided to be careful. Sure he looked harmless but so did her mother and she had dragged her shopping more than once. She was so busy watching the people in the hall that she didn't hear someone coming up behind her.

"Eloise Mills? Come with me." The voice belonged to the caretaker that Ellie had seen on her way in. _Creepy much?_ She followed him to a side door and walked through a small corridor. The corridor lead around the side of the hall to the back where it opened into an arch. The creepy caretaker walked through and up to an altar-type podium where the Headmaster stood. After whispering in his ear for a few moments he returned to the arch where Ellie waited.

"Also we have a new student joining us this year. All the way from Australia please welcome Ellie Mills." The headmaster looked over to the arch where Ellie stood and beckoned to her. Hesitantly she stepped from its safe space and walked over to the stage in front of the teachers' table

"Would you like to say anything, my dear?" The headmaster asked.

"Um, thanks, "Ellie replied taking centre stage.

"Um, hi everyone. I'm Ellie, I just moved here from Australia, from Excellcia School of Magic. Um, I'm 15 years old. That's about it." _What else was I supposed to say to over 500 people who don't know me?_ She looked over to the headmaster for guidance and he nodded. He walked back over to the podium and addressed her.

"Right dear, now Professor McGonagall has the sorting hat which will sort you into one of the houses." The teacher who was leading the group of students into the hall stood up with a large tatty hat and stool. She walked over to where Ellie stood and set the stool down in front of her.

"Please sit on the stool and the hat will sort you now dear." Professor McGonagall said. Ellie reluctantly sat down on the stool and the teacher placed the hat on her head.

"Ah! Difficult, very difficult. Good amount of intelligence I see. I see fear can get in the way of loyalty sometimes," Ellie blushed at this, remembering what happened to her friend. "But what's this? A wealth of ambition, oh yes! Well there's really no question about it then. SLYTHERIN!!!!!" The hat screamed and cheers erupted from a table on one side. Ellie quickly jumped off the stool and walked over to her new house. When she had almost reached it she noticed the familiar blonde hair about halfway down the table, and the person it belonged to watching her closely. When she saw this she quickly looked away, for some reason wanting to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. She walked up and sat about five seats down from him being congratulated all the way to her seat. As she was gathering her thoughts the feast began and food suddenly filled her plate. As she started eating she looked up to see Draco staring at her from a few seats down. She blushed and looked back down at her food. _What are you thinking? You've only spoken to him once and that was for about five minutes with him explaining his dislike for the boy who lived!_ But she didn't really listen to her brain. She rarely did in situations like this. Ellie tucked back into her food and thought about what she was going to write in her letter to her mother.


	4. Writers' block

**Hey guys, I appear to be suffering from writers' block!! so I'm giving you a choice. **

**If you want me to keep writing this story can you review/PM me saying so otherwise I'm going go on with another story that I've been thinking about for a while now. **

**I just don't want to be doing 2 stories at once. The new one will be another DM/OC but different. **

**So yeah, tell me what you think.**


End file.
